hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishroki Fushiyama
Ishroki Fushiyama was born in Kawagakure to Murmono and Ikikki Fushiyama. Ishroki Fushiyama was enlisted in the academy by his parents at the age of five. During his years of the academy he met several of his lifelong (literally) friends, such as Heshouzu (who died), Emi (who disappeared), Akatoso, and Karuga (burnt to a crisp). The academy was probably his least favourite place to be, as he had much more fun trying to catch and glimpse and even try to talk to some of the more important ninja, such as Ukaru, Masahiko, Ryokiru, and Himotaru. He was not the most talented student, failing his genin exam only to be bumped up to replace a missing genin in Himotaru Shimogatu's squad. As a genin, he was ignored along with the rest of his squad. Himotaru was very busy and only got around to real in-depth training once in a blue moon. However, due to the amount of missions and crises in and around Kawagakure, he got plenty of experience. Kawagakure was much more volatile back then, with attacks and conspiracies frequently. He and his squadmates usually accompanied the high level ninja on incredible missions, such as a tundran trek in snow country that led to a faceoff between Masahiko, Himotaru, Ukaru, and a Bijuu controlling Nagamaru. After a while, it was decided by Himotaru that they would participate in a chuunin exam. Ishroki, Ganjou, and Akatoso '''were a well oiled machine by this time. They easily took down the Hoedens in about a minute, taking the time to rub their face in defeat before acquiring their scroll and moving onto the next portion of the exam. The rest of the exam was challenging, but not very troubling, and the trio passed the exam with flying colours. It was around this time that '''Ganjou left, only to re-appear as a jerkbag. The rank of chuunin presented interesting options for Ishroki, as he was granted more freedom and allowed to practise more advanced techniques. It was during his time as a chuunin that he participated in two once-in-a-lifetime events. The first was an all out war between Kawagakure and the Dragonfly village. Ishroki was assigned to stay with the ANBU, mostly to stay safe, but he ended up helping them a little bit. He also got his first sword from a fallen enemy, cementing his place as a future experienced sword user. The second major crises he was part of, and played a much more prevalent role, was the Second Sanbi attack. It started when the seal holding Sanbi was wearing out and he managed to escape his imprisonment in a scroll. He unleashed his rage upon Kawagakure, particularly Himotaru who had sealed him the first time. After blowing the kage away with some kind of chakra blast, the chuunin were left to fend for themselves. After Amakazi, Yoyri, '''and '''Akatoso weakened the bijuu, Karuga and Ishroki managed to use a complex sealing jutsu that was written down to seal the beast. Ishroki soon became a jounin, enjoying his responsibilities to the village. He had been working as the tower's assistant for a long time, and was taken under the wing of Himotaru Shimogatu. He has enjoyed training not many ninja ever experience, and thusly has learnt many advanced jutsu, such as Meisai Gakure and Rasengan. He has never taken a squad, a condition imposed upon him by his sensei in order to keep his job and training. Nowadays Ishroki stays out of the action, wanting the new wave of ninja to gather the experience they need to one day lead the village. He has and is still living an exciting life, and somehow managed to have a pirate live with him for several months. Accomplishments 'Kawagakure Marksmanship Contest '(1st place, in S bracket) Category:Jounin